


Elixir

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/97653551756/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-as-a-supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts), [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



“Fascinating,” the mech declared for the tenth time. 

Nightbeat watched Quark through hooded optics. He was a cute thing, not unlike Perceptor, whom Nightbeat had always thought was a very attractive mech. Considering he was a distant relative of that mech...well it was not surprising. His spark still skipped a beat. he wanted to reach out and touch, to take the scientist into his arms. To drink. It was overwhelming, and he wondered if that was how Prowl felt about Bluestreak. Sadly the mech was not interested in him in that manner. He was just another test subject, and that did not set well with Nightbeat at all. 

“The energon in your lines has very interesting properties. Is it the same for all of you?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know, Doc. Never really thought about it.” 

Quark hummed, “Well, you know I need to know. To be able to synthesize energon that you can drink...that will give you nourishment it would...well it is imperative that I know. I need to take a few more samples and then I will see you back here in three sols.” 

Quark took the sampled, storing them in little vials, that he labeled at Nightbeat jumped off of the table. He clenched his hands, wanting to reach out for the other mech, but Quark had shown no interest in him aside from a subject of study. A study that both Prowl and Perceptor were both supporting. It would benefit them all to have a source of energon that was just as good as the donors. It would, perhaps, alleviate some of the need to hunt. It would keep them all safer. Nightbeat had been among the first of volunteers when Prowl had asked for them. Since then he had dutifully met the scientist so the mech could study his energon, and perhaps find a solution to the quadry. 

“Sure Doc. See you then.” He was out of the door before the scientist could even reply.

OoOoOoOo

Nightbeat could not get the little scientist off of his processor. Instead of going out and hunting, or even seeking out one of the nest’s donors he brooded and thought what it would be like to take the mech into his arms. He thought about drinking from him.

That left his engines purring. He wanted the mech so badly. He knew it was madness, that it was becoming an obsession. He couldn’t help it. The sols dragged by as he waited for their meeting time and he felt weaker by the klik. He suffered through it until the time came for them to meet again. He shivered and shook as he made his way to Quark’s lab. He gave the requested energon samples and somehow made his way back home giving the promise to meet the mech again in a decacycle. 

It was all that Nightbeat could do to keep it together in that time. His body screamed with need for energon, and yet he could not bring himself to go out. His weakness was far more noticeable when he came in again. 

“Is something wrong, Nightbeat? You’re optics look pale? Did you ingest tainted energon? Your field feels weak.” 

“I’m fine,” Nightbeat mumbled and heaved himself onto the medical berth. In truth he felt weak and like his processor was swimming. 

Quark frowned, “You don’t feel fine at all. When was the last time you fed?” 

“Dunno. Long time ago. Can’t really remember.”

Quark’s frown grew, “Nightbeat, you can’t do that. I know Prowl has donors. Why didn’t you go to one of them?” 

“Can’t stop thinking about you. Don’t want them,” Nightbeat mumbled before he could stop himself. 

“Oh! OH! Really?” 

Nightbeat shifted, looking uncomfortable. “Yeah. I really dig you.” 

“I think a lot about you too. I just didn’t think you would be interested in someone like me. I’m dull, and boring.” 

“No you’re not. You’re perfect.” 

The scientist’s field flared out, “You really think so?” 

Nightbeat couldn't help but smile, “I really do. You’re smart, talented, meticulous. I want you. I just....I just...” 

“It’s fine,” Quark said and pressed a hand against Nightbeat’s mouth. “I like you too. A lot. So much. I want you too.” He trembled, moving closer. “I-if you want you can feed from me. I want you to.” 

Nightbeat frowned at that. His control was frayed. “I’m not sure if that is a good idea.” 

“I insist. You are weak. Please.” 

Nightbeat trembled when Quark drew close, and came to stand in front of. His hands shook as he pulled Quark close. He nuzzled the scientists neck, and sank his fangs in before the other mech could pull away. He drank deeply, savouring the taste. The mech was the sweetest he had ever tasted, and Nightbeat was ravenous. He drank until he felt the scientist spark stutter, until his lines were nearly dry. And when he came out of his feeding haze he panicked. He had not wanted to hurt Quark. He hurriedly slashed the main energon line, and pressed it to Quark’s lips. He prayed to Primus it was not too late. Finally he felt Quark respond, drawing on the line weakly at first and then with more strength. Finally he stopped, falling unconscious, and by some miracle did not wake during the changes to his frame.

OoOoOoOo

Nightbeat looked down at the floor. Prowl had been yelling for an breems. Nightbeat had never saw the mech so mad, and he could not blame him, not really. He had done something horrible, and this was not the first time. He had lost control before, and it had cost his lover his life.

“We had talked about this,” Prowl shouted. “You remember what happened to Muzzle! I thought we had worked through this. I thought you had learned control.” 

“It was an accident.” 

“It is always an accident with you. He could have died, and he is so close to helping us. So close,” Prowl snapped. “He doesn’t want to see you. He is beyond distraught. Do you not understand that he was one of Perceptor’s? Do you not understand that you have jeopardized our alliance? I should lock you away in the crypt for this.” Prowl vented hard. 

“I deserve that,” Nightbeat whispered. 

“You do, you really do. But you are mine, and I cannot bear to see you suffer so.” He moved close, enfolding Nightbeat in his arms. “You will need to fix this. You need to make amends. Beg him. Plead. I don’t care how you do it. Do you understand me, fledgeling?”  
“I do, Master. I am sorry. So sorry. I will fix this. I promise.” 

“I know you are sorry, fledgling. Don’t fail me again.”

OoOoOoOo

“Quark? Can I come in?” Nightbeat asked and knocked on the door again. “Quark? I know you are in there. Please talk to me! Please!”

“Go away!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to! I---I really didn’t want to hurt you! Please!” 

The door flew open and the normally calm scientist growled at him, “You...you did this to me! You ruined everything! I have to feed on live mechs. I always will have to unless I finish the synthetic processed energon. You’ve ruined my life. You’ve killed me. I can’t even go to the academy any longer because I cannot go out during the daycycle. How can I forgive you for that? You’ve ruined my life!” 

Nightbeat shrunk away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. The last thing in the world I would want to do was hurt you.” 

“Perceptor wanted to demand your spark from Prowl. He was so mad. He had plans for me. So many plans.” 

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” 

“You should be,” Quark snapped, and then truly looked at Nightbeat. The fight seemed to go out of him. “I don’t want to be like this.” 

“I know,” Nightbeat whispered. “I’m glad I was able to save you though. I don’t think I could bear it otherwise. I care about you.” His armor clamped tight. “So much. You are all I can think about.” 

“I care about you too. It does not mean I’m willing to forgive you yet,” Quark bristled, fairly shaking with anger and perhaps fear. Nightbeat could not tell the mech’s field was pulled tight against his plating. 

“I don’t blame you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. What I did was unforgivable.” Nightbeat ducked his helm, and clasped his hands together, shaking. “I’m sorry.” 

“Just give me time. I can’t hardly look at you now. You just...you ruined everything. I have to hurt mechs just to survive. Do you understand how---how horrible that is?” Quark asked, his voice rising in distrest. “Do you not understand what you have taken from me?” 

“I can give you that, as long as you need. I want this to work out between us. I want to be there for you. I promise I will not fail you again,” Nightbeat promised. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to even make you understand how sorry I am.” 

Quark glared, “If you did not think you could control yourself why did you do that?” 

“I thought I could. I---I made a mistake!” Nightbeat’s field flared despite any attempt to keep it under wraps. “I’m sorry.” 

“Your mistake cost me my life. Do you understand what you’ve taken from me? I can never live a normal life. Never have a family, or sparklings. Never step ped in the suns light.” Quark’s optics dimmed. “I had always hoped---”

“I understand. I thought those very things myself when I was turned,” Nightbeat said. “It’s hard.” 

“And yet you inflicted them on me? You profess to care about me, and yet you did this?” 

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” 

“Just leave. I can’t even look at you,” Quark snapped.

OoOoOoOo

Nightbeat could not stay away. He tried. But he remembered Prowl’s admonishment, and his own feelings for Quark. he wanted to make things better for the mech. Wanted it so bad he could taste it. He took to leaving little offerings for the mech. He left tablets, crystals, and trinkets. Quark ignored him, bundling his anger around him like a cloak even when he would allow Nightbeat inside of the lab. Nightbeat couldn't blame him, not for what he had done. He knew he just had to be patient, and persistent. Eventually Quark would come around...he hoped.

He prayed. 

He patiently made his presence known until finally the anger finally seemed to ebb away. 

He could tell that Quark was not ready to forgive him though. 

Quark puttered about the lab, far more relaxed than he had been in cycles. Nightbeat sat in a corner, reading a datapad as the mech worked. It was hard to concentrate with the little scientist so near. He wanted to reach out for him. To take him in his arms. He wanted to tell him that it //would// be alright. It would work out. They would fix things together, but the words seemed to be lost. 

“I FOUND IT!” Quark shouted, startling Nightbeat out of his musings. “I have it!” He held up a test tube, swirling it in the light, his face beaming with a joy that made Nightbeat’s spark feel like it was going to go super nova. “I’ve found it!” He said, moving close enough to Nightbeat to press the tube into his hand. “And now that I’ve found the formula we can synthesize it easily.” 

“Congratulations,” Nightbeat heard himself saying. 

Quark flung his arms around Nightbeat, “I did it! I did it! Oh, thank Primus!” 

“You did. You are a genius,” Nightbeat said, hugging the mech tightly.

“I am,” Quark agreed, and burrowed his face against Nightbeat’s neck cording. “I really am.” They leaned against each other in silence, Quark still clinging to him. 

Nightbeat held on, not wanting to let go. “Will you ever forgive me?” he blurted out. It felt so right holding the little mech against him. It felt perfect.

“I forgave you sols ago,” Quark mumbled. “I just couldn’t find the words.” 

Nightbeat’s spark skipped a beat. “W-what?” 

“I said I---” the words never left Quark’s mouth as Nightbeat pressed their lips together, kissing him hard and with all of the emotion he had kept bottled up, and to his amazement Quark kissed him back.


End file.
